winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
AL 78 Snamrod, Azoth, Chumroin, a dagger and a potion
AL 78 We resumed our adventures with a still sleeping dwarf. I tied his shoelaces. We buried his toasted buddy per Enya's kind entreaty. The cave wasn't very deep and the trolls were slobs, so try not to imagine the stench. There were various coins of different shapes and denominations, none from back home, some with inscriptions but none readable without some extra cleaning. There were a few broken shields, broken bowls, empty flasks - one with a fairly thick red liquid and the other icy blue. Carvings on the wall were pretty much non-existent. Varys tested the red liquid to see what it could be. It tasted invigorating and slightly bitter, but it didn't seem poisonous or particularly potable. A stimulant of some kind with some magical properties. We also found a dagger, intact, and when removed from its leather sheath, a thin layer of froth appeared on the edge and it was cold to the touch. There was also a small bundle of arrows in exceptionally good shape with runes etched on the blades that seemed to be magical in nature near a pile of carcasses. Enya fired one of them to see what it would do. It fired. Literally. The flames consumed that arrow, but 6 more remained. We woke the dwarf, who sputtered in dwarvish. Varys kept his distance. He came from the Hall of Thunder and his name was Snamrod. Azoth had convinced the dwarf that they should leave the mountains in search of Elvish lore. He recognized the embroidered coat of Azoth in a pile of random things and was full of disdain for the bookish dwarf who was apparently looking for Mythinar, a city by the sea. We pursuaded the dwarf to come to the outpost before setting back home. Finally we got the raft back in the water, it was day 79 per our calculations. The river began to bend in a north westerly direction through the trees and the hills the back south. The dwarf was extremely uncomfortable and prone to sea-sickness, but a look up at the mists and glimpse of the koalas was enough to keep him in the raft. The travel in the river was mostly uneventful. We didn't really get much rest since the raft wasn't built for it, but other than minor exhaustion we were unharmed for the first day. By and by, a shadow passed over head and loomed in the distance, blotting out the sun. Varys noted that it was a dragon going east to west. It circled around and came back in our direction. Varys projected a shining golden treasure in the forest hoping to redirect its attention. That only ever works in books. As we floated by, I greeted the dragon, who ignored me, leaned in and sniffed, considered briefly, then exhaled a noxious gas toward us. Varys & Enya nearly died. As we passed out of range, it waited, flew up and past again I used a goodberry on Enya, she used the potion of superior healing on Varys so we were all still standing. Varys, recognizing the dragon's language, explained to us that it was muttering something about the smell of treasure that we were carrying with us. Varys called out, "Mighty Dragon, what are you looking for?" The dragon snaked in the waters toward us and declared "Greetings morsel! What have you to pay as tribute for passing by the great Chumroin?' Just as it was asking us this, the waters suddenly gave way beneath us. Over the waterfall we went, but it followed suit, grabbing the coins and one arrow. We stealthily kept a coin or two, the dagger and 5 more arrows. "Very well, this will do this time, but I know you're holding back. Next time you cross be sure to have something more fitting!" Traveling west into the river that branched off past Bobo's lair and another day's worth of travel got us back to the outpost, most of us at 1 or 2 hitpoints. Dagger - has +1 to ice damage Potion - of frost giant strength, make a person strong for a short period of time (1 hour) and it sets ones strength value to be 23 for that duration